The invention provides a novel class of compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds to treat or prevent diseases or disorders associated with abnormal or deregulated kinase activity, particularly diseases or disorders that involve abnormal activation of the Jak1, Jak2, Jak3, Tyk2, KDR, Flt-3, CDK2, CDK4, TANK, Trk, FAK, Abl, Bcr-Abl, cMet, b-RAF, FGFR3, c-kit, PDGF-R, Syk, BTK, CSF1R, PKC kinases or Aurora kinases.
The protein kinases represent a large family of proteins that play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes and maintenance of cellular function. A partial, non-limiting, list of these kinases include: non-receptor tyrosine kinases such as the Janus kinase family (Jak1, Jak2, Jak3 and Tyk2); the fusion kinases, such as BCR-Abl, focal adhesion kinase (FAK), Fes, Lck and Syk; receptor tyrosine kinases such as platelet-derived growth factor receptor kinase (PDGF-R), the receptor kinase for stem cell factor, c-kit, the hepatocyte growth factor receptor, c-Met, and the fibroblast growth factor receptor, FGFR3; and serine/threonine kinases such as b-RAF, mitogen-activated protein kinases (e.g., MKK6) and SAPK2β. Aberrant kinase activity has been observed in many disease states including benign and malignant proliferative disorders as well as diseases resulting from inappropriate activation of the immune and nervous systems. The novel compounds of this invention inhibit the activity of one or more protein kinases and are, therefore, expected to be useful in the treatment of kinase-mediated diseases.